herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beyonder
The Beyonder was once a God with limitless powers in the Marvel Omniverse. Though with infinite power he is far more concerned about his place in life after being the all and everything within his realm he tries to understand the concepts of Life, Death, and Desire all things that he want experience. ''The Secret Wars The Beyonder was originally an organizer of a massive battle between many of the mainstream heroes and villains of the Marvel universe. The Beyonder would summon them to a distant planet in order to see who was more powerful the forces of good or evil. The Beyonder was not just looking at powers but also judgment, he wanted to see who would be more efficient, as such he choose a planet that already had a populations but one largely over-subservient and weak alien humanoids, who would be only good as helpless civilians and of no import in battle to the event he had set in motion. Eventually Doctor Doom creates a mysterous device to steal the Beyonder's powers (which he turned off his omniscience) and since doom apparently claimed all his infinite power he seemed to vanish once his essence was sapped into Doom. As it would turn out later The Beyonder possessed Doom's right-hand villain The Claw and had been using him to get close to Doom to regain his powers. The power of the Beyonder begins adversely affecting Doom's judgement and causes structural distortions in both his body and mind and he is forced to give up his powers, freeing them into the ether, at which point The Beyonder leaves The Claw and becomes whole again. With the forces of good as the ones to convince and ultimately cause Doom to give up The Beyonder's powers as well as fight their way in to see Doom in the first place, The Beyonder declares them to be the winners of his contest though he also states that even if not, he would have simply disqualified the forces of evil for turning on him. He returned the forces of good and evil to Earth, the forces of evil with no memory of where they had been. The forces of good were allowed to return home wiser and figuratively stronger, though in Spiderman's case it was literally stronger as he had come in contact with a symbiotic called Venom while on the planet which had enhanced his powers. Finding Purpose After the events of The Secret Wars the Beyonder went across the universe looking for purpose and started on Earth, where most of his contestants had been from. Beyonder found his limitless powers made life easy, he made life perfect for himself and those in his immediate facility. He gave himself wealth, good-looks and used his powers to endear himself to the masses, not mentally but rather just by passing himself off as a magical meta-human with power to spare and excessive wealth. The Beyonder eventually became bored with being pampered and admired all day and came to the conclusion he would make a hobby of helping the forces of good as an amusement, however since he could have anything he wanted, he made up his mind to only lightly use his powers and to do so as a supporter to Earth's main heroes rather than instantly fix everything for them. The Beyonder tends to go through numerous trial runs of this inadvertently making bad situations worse in some regards but continually trying to get better and better at intervening without disrupting the lives of super-heroes. Retcon After Beyonder's creator ''Jim Shooter left marvel as its first Editor in Chief it was stood upon writers to vote upon who should take the seat which would be filled by Tom Defalco who on his editorial position was his first chose was to retcon the Beyonder he didn't ask he demanded a writer to rewrite him out of the Marvel Universe completely but it was writer Steve Englehart who had respect for the Beyonder and his Creator Jim Shooter. That he had the character go out on a respectful level by turning him and Molecule Man into undeveloped Cosmic Cubes which he made everything (other the killing of Death) a mere game for him to find his purpose. Trivia *long time Marvel Writer Brian Michael Bendis had stated in 2007 that Beyonder wields infinite power. *Marvel is mixed upon the power of the Beyonder multiple official sources says he wields Omnipotence while other writers say no he isn't even through the fact he isn't officially refuted of not being a Omnipotent entity even Jim Shooter the creator stated "He was like God before there was Genesis.". *As of 2015 Marvels new version of Secret Wars was created stating it was "30 years in the making." but it had no showing of the actual Beyonder only in "Deadpool's Secret Wars" was he made in another imaginationary form but his retconned race was known as The Beyonders who seemlying created the Marvel Omniverse and also wanted to cause it's destruction as race was also called Omnipotent as well. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reality Warper Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Healers Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed